Circle
by Selunchen123
Summary: Sakura has a circle on her back or perhaps she was thinking way too much?[slight Narusaku]


The book was opened with fragile hands that had endured many fights. Even so, the skin was unnaturally soft and it had been a tip from her teacher too. _Protect your hands with gloves – leather gloves are the best – that way you'll maintain a youthful skin. _Just like her teacher, who apparently hid behind a jutsu that made her seem younger – she began to read outloud.

"The basic building blocks of symbolism" she eyed the text, it was small and with lots of curvy words that made it seem boring even from a distance. The binding was worn and the text in front was starting to disappear.

"The Circle is the most common and universal signs, found in all cultures. It is the symbol of the sun in its limitless or boundless aspect. It has no _beginning_ or _end_, and no divisions, making it the _perfect symbol of completeness_, _eternity_, and the soul. The circle is also the symbol of boundary and enclosure, of completion, and _returning cycles_. The circle most familiar to us is that of the wedding ring which encircles the finger associated in ancient times with the heart. The wedding ring symbolizes not just a pledge of eternal ove, but the enclosure of the heart- a _pledge_ of fidelity."

Sakura lay down in the grass, staring at the heavens above her.

The leaves on the trees flowed silently in the wind – it was spring. Spring in Konoha was always warmer than most other countries, and usually the flowers bloomed earlier than the other places. Haruno meant spring didn't it? Sakura groaned and closed her eyes – what was the matter with her really? Just because she didn't knew what her family crest was, didn't mean she was supposed to figure it out – right?

Sasuke's was easy. It was the symbol of the Uchihas. The fan. She couldn't quite remember why it was a fan, because it wasn't a subject she had studied much, but all she knew was that it was a fan. It fit the Uchihas well, if she had to be honest. Sasuke was sort of like a fan – it was beautiful on the outside, beautifully made – and every detail would be marvellously done – however, when you flipped the fan with your hand towards your face, the wind would hit you hard and cold – cooling you down in an instant…

Sasuke was a handsome guy, no doubt about that – however, when his mouth opened and he would tell exactly what he felt, the words would hit you hard and you would stop trying to pursue him, cooling you down in an instant. Sakura's eyes were wide as she admired the clouds… what had gotten into her? She had just compared Sasuke to a fan. The thought alone made her chuckle and shake her head in disbelief.

Naruto Uzumaki – he never really showed her his symbol, but she knew very well what it was. It was a whirl. A whirl.. Her eyes turned to stare at the grass, she could hear Naruto fight not so far away, his ever-ending struggle to become stronger…to reach his goal. It was well known that he had many goals – too many for Sakura to count. A whirl never stopped till it had gained its goal either. It would forever continue till it had reached it destination, which was unable to be seen – since it whirls so fast the edges bends. Strangely it caused Sakura to smile.

Perhaps that was the reason why Sakura trusted Naruto. She knew he would continue on and on, never giving up. There would be no end to his smile or his laugh – he would fight, never give up.

So what was Sakura's symbol then? She has asked her mother several times, but she didn't know. The origin of the symbol has apparently had become lost through time and left the Harunos today wondering why.

However, if a circle represented something that would forever return, then it would sort of make sense. Haruno would always return, spring would always return. No matter what, it was an everlasting cycle, no matter where you were – there would be spring. Spring was shaped in different forms – spring didn't equal blooming or wonderful flowers and mild weather. Spring was the symbol of the world being reborn again – something you could trust that was always there.

Sakura looked at the sky, watching the white leaves fall to the ground.

Would it mean that she was everlasting? There was no end to a circle. There was no end to Sakura.

She turned her head to see Naruto sitting on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Even when Naruto would be gone, when Ino would be gone, when Tsunade would be gone, Sakura would continue?

_The circle is also the symbol of boundary and enclosure, of completion, and returning cycles._

A small smile caressed her lips and she stood up and walked towards him. When hearing her approaching footsteps, he turned his head and smiled widely when seeing her face. She sat down beside him and his hand imideatly went around her waist, pulling her towards him. His eyes shimmering with happiness at the sight of her. "so – what have you been doing?" he asked, watching her as she sat down beside him, letting him hold her.

_An embrace was round like a circle too…_

"thinking…"

"about what?"

There was an O in about, it was round like her family crest – perhaps she was seeing too much in it, but could it be mere coincidence.

A circle is a symbol of boundary and enclosure, of completion…

Perhaps that was what Sakura actually was. She was what kept Naruto in place most of the times, and the one that brought him enclosure. There would be no legendary team seven without the legendary Sakura. However…perhaps she was not meant to figure out why her family symbol was her family symbol. It could the never ending circle…but so could so many other things.

"…you wouldn't be able to understand it with your lack of brainactivity" Naruto snorted surprised at her comment and looked the other way offended. Sakura just kept smiling.

_In __Euclidean geometry__, a circle is the __set__ of all __points__ in a plane at a fixed __distance__, called the __radius__, from a given point, the centre._

_Circles are __simple closed curves__ which divide the plane into an interior and exterior. The __circumference__ of a circle means the length of the circle, and the interior of the circle is called a __disk__. An __arc__ is any __continuous__ portion of a circle._

_A circle is a special __ellipse__ in which the two __foci__ coincide (i.e., are the same point). Circles are __conic sections__ attained when a right circular cone is intersected with a plane perpendicular to the axis of the cone.(quote from wikipedia)_

Sakura leaned back on the grass, with her eyes closed and opened them slowly when she felt Naruto peck her on the forehead. She saw his eyes glint with renewed hope and happiness. She watched him leave her side and return to Kakashi who waited for him. As she watched his back she couldn't help but believe…that in the end, she would be the one left – while everybody else around her failed to withstand.

-

A very short one-shot I produced in no time and it is usually just me theorizing about stuff. The Narusaku scene was there for no reason besides me loving them. I don't think the theory is that well-planned out either – anyway – hope you enjoyed it!

Try and theorize something out of this XD I stopped bothering to continue!


End file.
